


Sulu the Diving Bell

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: Star Trek Drabbles [14]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Bones is So Done, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Other, Silly, Tribbles (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Sulu goes diving...in tribbles?





	

"Captain, what is that?"

"It's a tribble, Spock!"

Spock stared at the beaming man in front of him as Leonard walked onto the bridge, tablet in hand and words on his tongue.

They died in his throat when he looked up, eyes widening in alarm, "Jim! Damn it, Jim! Why do you have one of those on board? Are there others?"

"It's cute Bones! And yeah, I found a couple more in my quarters."

"Jim, they reproduce- ARGH! We need to get them off the ship now! They reproduce several times a DAY!"

Kirk whined, cradling the tribble to his chest, "But they're so cute! Can't we keep them? Really, how much damage could they do?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spock surfaced next to Jim, dragging Leonard and Paval up with him, "Jim."

"Don't! Don't say a word, Spock."

Leonard spat out a mouthful of brown fur, "Yeah, Spock, don't say anything because I'LL SAY PLENTY FOR THE BOTH OF US!"

Lunging for Kirk through the pile of tribbles, Bones thrashed against Spock's unamused hold.

Paval treaded tribble next to them, generally looking anxious as they waited for permission to land in a contained area.

He really hoped it'd be soon. He wasn't sure how long they'd still have breathing space, let alone space to pilot the ship.

Poor Sulu.  



End file.
